HIKARU MARELLAS unit
by PruManiaForever
Summary: Thank you for purchasing the HIKARU MARELLAS unit. We are sure you will not regret it!


**HIKARU MARELLAS: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have just purchased your every own HIKARU MARELLAS unit! To ensure that you drain every last drop of wonderful from your unit, we have provided this user manual; reading it would be advised to anyone not wishing to die a painful death.

Name: Hikaru Marellas. Will respond to "Hika-chan", "Student Council President", "Miss President", "Sempai", and angrily to "Shikaru".

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Hokkaido, Japan

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 55.3 kg

**Your HIKARU unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) middle school uniform

One (1) set of pajamas

Two (2) sets of spare clothes

One (1) traditional kimono

Two (2) red fans

One (1) bathing suit

One (1) microphone

One (1) cell phone

Five (5) slices of cake

**Programming**

Your HIKARU MARELLAS unit is equipped with the following traits:

Singer: All of the SENDOU and SEIMEI units are amazing singers, and the HIKARU MARELLAS unit is no exception! Just be careful. If she sings too much, you could fall asleep!

Fearless Leader: This unit is the student council president at her school, so she's devoted to doing the right thing. She's all for justice and equality and isn't afraid to do the thing that will benefit the most people possible, even at the cost of her reputation.

Babysitter: The HIKARU MARELLAS unit is very close friends with the TENSHI TAKAMAKI unit, so she often takes care of her when her older brother, the TARO TAKAMAKI unit isn't around.

Graceful Dancer: Your unit is an amazing dancer! If you are feeling down, or she wants to impress another unit, she will don her kimono and fans and begin to dance!

**Removal of your HIKARU MARELLAS unit from Packaging**

HIKARU MARELLAS is one of the more temperamental units. Waking her wrong can be fatal; for your safety, we have provided a list of ways to get your unit up and about. Warning: These listed are the only ways guaranteed fail-safe and completely harmless. Any other ways could result in high hospital or home restoration bills, which we will not pay.

1. Get your JUN MARELLAS unit to wake up your unit. The HIKARU MARELLAS unit is much calmer around this unit, and will allow you to program her with no problem.

2. Either have a TARO TAKAMAKI or HOTARU KASAGAWA unit call her 'Shikaru'. She will burst out of the box and start mouthing off to them. Occasionally she will punch the HOTARU KASAGAWA unit.

3. Have a TENSHI TAKAMAKI or an IZUMI BREE KURUMIYA unit invite her out to ice cream. With the IZUMI BREE KURUMIYA unit, your HIKARU MARELLAS unit might be put into _Friendly _mode, but it's highly unlikely.

4. Have a JUN MARELLAS unit mention 'Sumino Aya' around the box and she will burst out, in _Enraged_ or _Depressed_ mode.

**Reprogramming**

After you successfully get your HIKARU MARELLAS unit out of her box, you can reprogram her to any of the following settings:

_Tsundere (default)_

_Reckless (default)_

_Bold_

_Enraged_

_Depressed_

_Friendly (locked)_

_Lovey-Dovey (locked)_

The HIKARU MARELLAS unit comes in default _Tsundere _and _Reckless _mode. In these two modes, she will be thoughtless and standoffish. In her _Tsundere _mode, she will seem a bit rude around the other units, but her intentions will be good. She won't enjoy the company of a TARO TAKAMAKI, HOTARU KASAGAWA, or a NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA unit. In her _Reckless_ mode, she's more likely to act upon whims. She will depend upon the JUN MARELLAS unit for a majority of things involving paperwork and important decisions. In these two modes she is very irritable.

The _Bold _mode is activated by letting your HIKARU MARELLAS unit make her own decisions. In this mode, she will be less dependant on the JUN MARELLAS unit, and will act friendlier to the NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA unit. She won't hesitate to start a fight with a MAKI KUROKOSUKOTO or HOTARU KASAGAWA unit, and you might have to patch up some of her wounds. To get her out of this mode you have to leave her alone either in a room with a MAKI KUROKOSUKOTO unit set on _Yandere_ mode, or a TARO TAKAMAKI unit set on _Rude _mode. With the MAKI KUROKOSUKOTO unit, she will go into _Depressed_ mode, and with the TARO TAKAMAKI unit, she will go into _Enraged _mode.

The _Enraged _mode can be obtained by exposing the HIKARU MARELLAS unit to TARO TAKAMAKI unit on _Rude _mode, a JUN MARELLAS unit on _Solitary _mode, or a HOTARU KASAGAWA unit. In this mode, she will pick on the other units, preferably the IZUMI BREE KURUMIYA and AI-IRO TSUBASA units. She will only accept the company of a TENSHI TAKAMAKI unit and rarely the JUN MARELLAS unit. To get her out of this mode, have a TENSHI TAKAMAKI on _Hyper_ mode take her out to ice cream, or just have a NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA or KAGE KUROKOSUKOTO unit talk some sense into her.

The HIKARU MARELLAS unit's _Depressed_ mode can be activated in many ways. Either set her in a room with a JUN MARELLAS unit set on _Furious _mode, a TENSHI TAKAMAKI unit on _Yandere_ mode, or a NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA unit on _Blatantly Honest _mode. In this mode, she likes to be alone and will try to avoid all socializing possible. To get your unit out of this mode, have a JUN MARELLAS unit comfort her.

The HIKARU MARELLAS unit's _Friendly _mode isn't very hard to unlock. Either have a KAGE KUROKOSUKOTO unit on _Big Sister_ mode hang out with her, or have a TENSHI TAKAMAKI unit on either _Naïve _or _Sweetheart _mode. In this mode, she will act much nicer to other units, and will love to help others. To get your unit out of this mode, you must introduce a TARO TAKAMAKI unit on _Rude_ mode or a HOTARU KASAGAWA unit on _Bossy _mode. Both units will revert her to _Enraged _mode.

HIKARU MARELLAS's last mode, _Lovey-Dovey_, may prove quite a challenge to activate. The most successful way is to get a TARO TAKAMAKI unit on _Irresistible _mode near her. In this mode, your HIKARU MARELLAS unit may make frequent advances on other units, or declare her undying love for them. Once this unit goes into her _Lovey-Dovey _mode it will be near impossible to get her out. Only a JUN MARELLAS unit on _Realistic _mode will be able to break her spirit, and she will go into _Depressed _mode.

**Relationships with Other Units**

JUN MARELLAS: This unit is the HIKARU MARELLAS unit's twin brother. She holds a deep respect for him, and often relies on him to help her with any big decisions regarding her student council president job. A romance between these two is possible, but not recommended unless you like twincest.

TENSHI TAKAMAKI: Your unit is closer to her than many other units, and the TENSHI TAKAMAKI unit regards your unit as an older sister. No matter what your unit might say, she really adores the TENSHI TAKAMAKI unit's company. There is a high possibility of romance here.

TARO TAKAMAKI: They dislike each other very much, but have a highly possible chance of a romance. The HIKARU MARELLAS unit regards the TARO TAKAMAKI unit as rude and arrogant. In turn, this unit thinks your unit is very immature.

KAGE KUROKOSUKOTO: Your HIKARU MARELLAS unit idolizes this unit. The HIKARU MARELLAS may come off as Tsundere to this unit, but it's only natural. The KAGE KUROKOSUKOTO unit sees your unit almost as a little sister. A romance between these two is likely.

HOTARU KASAGAWA: These units are constantly at each other's throats. Your unit came up with the nickname of "Bug" for the HOTARU KASAGAWA unit and makes frequent jokes about her height. Despite the facts that they are almost always fighting, there is a chance of romance.

NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA: Your unit is very standoffish towards the NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA unit because of the essence of coolness that always seems to follow this unit. A romance between these two is possible, but not likely.

IZUMI BREE KURUMIYA: These two units are friends, but sometimes your unit will pick on this unit. This unit resents that somewhat, but they are still good friends. A romance between these two units is near impossible.

MAKI KUROKOSUKOTO: Another unit that your unit isn't too fond of. They don't interact much, and the HIKARU MARELLAS unit thinks the MAKI KUROKOSUKOTO unit is a creeper, so a romance is improbable.

YUKI RIHATSU: The YUKI RIHATSU unit doesn't pay that much attention to the HIKARU MARELLAS unit, but thinks of her as a spoiled child, and isn't afraid to communicate that. A romance between these two is considered impossible.

AI-IRO TSUBASA: These two units are friendly towards each other, but your unit will occasionally pick on the AI-IRO TSUBASA unit. A romance is highly unlikely.

NIITARI HOSHIGAWA: The NIITARI HOSHIGAWA unit doesn't mind the HIKARU MARELLAS unit company, and is even tolerant to her bratty tendencies. A romance between these two units is nearly impossible.

**Cleaning**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, and will not allow any units to wash her.

**Feeding**

Your unit isn't the best cook, so letting her in the kitchen isn't a good idea. Luckily, your unit will eat almost anything you serve her.

**Rest**

Your unit often sneaks out at night to visit friends, but don't worry! She will be back by morning. Do not bother her if she's sleeping, for she will revert into _Enraged_ mode.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit seems very distant, sighs a lot, and follows my NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA unit around like a dog. Is this normal?

A: This behavior is very rare for the HIKARU MARELLAS unit, but don't worry. Your unit has either been told off by the NONOMI MISORA NAKAHARA unit and wants to regain her respect, or has a crush on this unit. If you don't want your unit acting like this, expose her to a JUN MARELLAS unit on _Vice President_ mode.

Q: My unit has lost her red fans, and is tearing up the house to find them! What should I do?

A: You might want to order a new set of fans from Customer Services, unless you want your house to be reduced to rubble.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Your unit glares at you constantly and mutters about random things to herself. She is very hostile, and stares creepily at the other units.

Solution: Your unit has somehow glitched into _Yandere_ mode! We suggest you get out of the house now. Your unit has become very dangerous, and you must be willing to sacrifice a TENSHI TAKAMAKI or JUN MARELLAS unit to calm her down.

Problem: You opened the box we sent you and found that, instead of an older teenage female with short red hair; there was a younger teenage female with very long red hair. She acts fidgety around the TARO TAKAMAKI and KAGE KUROKOSUKOTO units, and refuses to see the YUKI RIHATSU, MAKI KUROKOSUKOTO, and JUN MARELLAS units.

Solution: Oops! We sent you a Sendou!Hikaru unit on accident! In this form, she is much friendlier to all the Sendou units, except the HOTARU KASAGAWA unit. She absolutely refuses to see any of the Seimei units, and jams her fingers in her ears if the JUN MARELLAS unit is mentioned. She still hasn't cut her hair, and is more tsundere than usual. If you don't want such tsundere unit, feel free to call Customer Services for an exchange.

**End Notes**

With the proper respect and care, your HIKARU MARELLAS unit will turn out to be the most extraordinary purchase you've ever made, as well as a loyal companion. We wish you a fun time with your unit. Good luck!


End file.
